


Пощечина

by Usotsuke



Category: ['Звездные Войны', ] - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usotsuke/pseuds/Usotsuke
Summary: Reylo drabbles
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Slap

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo drabbles

Дыхание вырывалось тяжелым жарким паром. Мертвые тела уже не шокировали, скорее вызывали некоторую ленивую гордость. Что, думали удачная ловушка, справитесь в … сколько вас тут … пять, семь, вон восьмой, а это часть десятого или девятого? А, неважно. Даже светового меча не понадобилось, хватило посоха и бластера. Более разумная и не опьяненная битвой часть сознания повторяла, что жива Рей осталась исключительно благодаря удаче и случаю. Очень злая удача и случай с все еще включенным мечом стояла тут же рядом.  
— Какого криффа ты потащилась сюда одна! Что последние мозги Сопротивлению пожертвовала!  
Если Рей и испытывала небольшую (вообще совсем незаметную) благодарность за помощь, ну и спасение своей жизни, то после этих слов все добрые чувства ее покинули. Терпеть Кайло Рена и его истерики она не собиралась.  
— Если бы не ты, меня бы здесь не было. — Рей уперла руки в боки и повернулась к Кайло.  
— Ты сломал мой меч, мне нужен новый кайбер кристалл, где еще я его достану?  
— Твой меч?! Он мой, и его сломала ты! — Кайло Рен погасил меч и сделал шаг навстречу Рей.  
— Я сломала? А зачем ты его у меня вырвать хотел? — Лицо Рей горело, она давно уже перешла на крик и подошла почти вплотную к Рену.  
— На словах ты мне галактику предлагал, а на самом деле старого, ржавого меча пожалел.  
Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Кайло эти слова либо поразили его в самое сердце и в нем пробудилась совесть (во что Рей совсем не верила) либо он просто не нашелся, что ответить.  
— Почему ржавого-то? — все-таки сказал он, уже гораздо спокойнее, через несколько секунд.  
— И если тебе нужен кристалл, могла бы спросить у меня.  
Эти слова он почти прошептал где-то у ее носа, наклонился еще ниже, положил руки ей на талию, одна рука поползла ниже. На поцелуй Рей ответила от удивления или может потому, что у Бена были мягкие и горячие губы, на планете — холодно, а в его объятиях тепло. Но вообще она была возмущена глубоко, сильно. И это возмущение нужно было срочно показать, пока не поздно. Рей выкрутилась из объятий и, не придумав ничего лучше, залепила Бену пощечину со всего размаху.  
Некоторое время они стояли молча, тяжело дыша, Рей пыталась незаметно растереть отбитую ладонь.  
— Если хочешь, можешь ударить меня еще раз.  
Зря Рей опустила взгляд, еще чуть-чуть и она просто вспыхнет от смущения. Почему-то внезапно стало очень жарко. Она посмотрела в глаза Бену.  
— Монстр. — Голос звучал хрипло и как-то двусмысленно.  
— Извращенец. — Это прозвучало еще хуже.  
— Бен, у тебя с-стоит… Тебе что нравится когда тебя бьют?! — О, Сила! Зачем она назвала его по имени?  
— До этого ты мне не давала пощечин.  
Он взял ее пострадавшую руку в свои и подул на ладонь. Его левая щека алела красным. Рей нежно провела по ней пальцами, потянулась губами к шраму.  
— А мне может быть не нравится тебя бить. Только если иногда, в бою. — Рей внимательно посмотрела на него.  
Бен улыбался, хотя лучше сказать коварно ухмылялся.  
— Мы всегда можем устроить дуэль. Тренировочную. А до этого обсудить как тебе нравится.  
— У меня на корабле.  
— Нет, у меня.  
— Эй! Поставь на место! Куда ты меня потащил!


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat that walked by himself

Где хочет, там и ходит.

Кот был большой, полосатый и, если верить большинству, удивительно уродливый. Рей кошек никогда раньше не видела, какой должна быть правильная кошка не знала, поэтому с ее точки зрения кот был очень даже неплох. Да, у него были драные уши и оборванный хвост, из-за слишком длинных и острых зубов казалось, что он постоянно скалиться, а шерсть росла какими-то неровными клочками. Но он умел низко урчать, любил лежать у нее на коленях, когда Рей читала, и иногда приносил ей задушенных грызунов и птичек, наверно считал, что Сопротивление плохо кормит ценный джедайский кадр. Вообще на остальных сопротивленцев он смотрел с презрением и усталым терпением хозяина, которому давно осточертели его гости, но приходится терпеть. Старая база была его законной территорией, а разместившееся здесь Сопротивление лишь временными пришельцами. Порой он исчезал в неизвестном направлении, но всегда возвращался, после одного из таких исчезновений он привел подружку — милую, ласковую кошечку, которая непременно стала бы всеобщей любимицей если бы обладала менее независимым характером, а так она изредка появлялась на кухне, получала свою порцию еды и поглаживаний и уходила гулять сама по себе.  
Когда произошла связь, Рей была одна, до этого Сила соединяла их в присутствии других людей и приходилось молчать, Рей не думала, что кто-нибудь в Сопротивлении благосклонно отнесется к тому, что она регулярно, пусть и не по своей воле, видится с врагом. С криффовым Верховным лидером. Но сейчас они оказались наедине. Если не считать кота на коленях.  
— Ну и чудище! Где ты такого откопала?  
— Это кот!  
— Да, я вижу, что не банта. Но, извини, он выглядит так будто его не дожевал сарлакк.  
Кот выразительно и очень недружелюбно покосился на Кайло Рена.  
— Он хороший.  
— В отличии от некоторых. — уже гораздо тише добавила Рей.  
— Я прекрасно помню, что ты обо мне думаешь, и раньше ты говорила это гораздо громче.  
Рей вздохнула, переложила кота на кровать, подошла ближе к Кайло.  
— Да этот кот единственный, кто ничего от меня не требует! И во всяком случае он не предлагал мне убить своих друзей. — Она пыталась говорить спокойно, но выходило плохо.  
— Но нашу связь от своих якобы друзей ты скрываешь. Они тебе точно друзья?  
Рей не понравилось как прозвучал его голос, язвительно и ядовито. Как он вообще смеет, ему-то точно некому рассказывать, у Кайло Рена никаких друзей нет и быть не может.  
— Ты мне завидуешь. — уверенно произнесла Рей.  
Он внезапно улыбнулся, не насмешливо, скорее печально.  
— Чему? Твоим нежным отношениям с этим облезлым недоразумением. Кайло неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону кровати.  
В этот момент природное кошачье любопытство победило природную кошачью лень и кот, спрыгнув на пол, пошел исследовать незнакомого ему человека. Он обнюхал Кайло, потерся о его ногу, важно обошел вокруг.  
— Странно. — Кайло присел на корточки, чтобы лучше разглядеть кота.  
— Он меня видит, и я его тоже. Но я не вижу твоего окружения. Ты видишь что-нибудь кроме меня?  
— Нет. — Рей ответила удивленно. — Как это вообще возможно? Может кошки чувствительны к Силе?  
— Надо проверить. — Кайло охватила страсть исследователя.  
Он попытался взять кота на руки, тот извернулся полоснул лапой по одной протянутой руке, укусил пальцы второй протянутой руки и, пробежав под рабочим столом Кайло, скрылся в глубинах его каюты.  
— Крифф. — потрясенно протянул Кайло.  
— Мой кот только что пробежал сквозь стену! — воскликнула Рей.  
— Твой кот только что сбежал на мой корабль!  
— Невероятно! Рей, с помощью Силы можно мгновенно перемещаться на огромные расстояния. Если уж у кошек это получается…  
— Кот явно видел куда бежать. — Попыталась остудить его порыв Рей. — Я все еще вижу только тебя в своей комнате.  
— А я тебя в своей. — улыбнулся Кайло. — Но это не важно, может быть нужен телесный контакт, надо все проверить.  
Он осторожно взял ее за руку.  
— Бен, — внезапно напряженным голосом сказала Рей. — Может быть, ты лучше найдешь моего кота и мы посмотрим как у него получится вернуться назад?  
— Хорошо. Стой здесь никуда не уходи, я сейчас.  
Рей собиралась сказать, что она не кот, сквозь стены ходить не умеет и никуда не денется, но своевольная связь решила прерваться именно в этот момент, и Рей осталась совсем одна в комнате, с тревогой осознавая, что ее беззащитный кот оказался в логове врага.  
Беззащитный кот вернулся на следующее утро. Потрясенная Рей во все глаза смотрела как он ни в чем не бывало шествует по ангару с крестокрылами. Она потянулась Силой к Бену, пытаясь установить связь, ей нужно было его увидеть, естественно только для того, чтобы решить загадку кота. Ни для чего больше. Как ни странно связь установилась почти сразу. Бен выглядел явно расстроенным.  
— Рей, прости, я искал твоего кота, но он как сквозь землю провалился. И «Превосходство» очень большой корабль…  
— Бен, он сам вернулся. Я не знаю как это возможно…  
— Врожденное свойство кошек? У меня есть идея, подожди.  
Он исчез, но связь не прервалась, когда Бен вернулся через пару минут, он держал на руках рыжую кошку, прекрасно знакомую Рей, рыжую кошку.  
— Это наша кошка, откуда она у тебя? — уже начиная все понимать, спросила Рей.  
— Эта ваша кошка на самом деле Миллисент — кошка генерала Хакса. — почесывая Милли за ухом ответил Кайло.  
— Так вот куда она постоянно уходила. — улыбнулась Рей. — Интересно так все кошки могут или эти особенные?  
— Через несколько месяцев узнаем. — вздохнул Кайло. — Ты бы лучше придумала как я это все Хаксу буду объяснять.  
Через три месяца сурово-невозмутимый Армитадж Хакс пристраивал полосатых, рыжих и очень зубастых котят среди офицеров Первого Ордена, посмевших отказаться не было. Одного особо рыжего котенка забрала Роуз: в качестве залога мирного договора.


End file.
